Juvinile Bonding
by Special Agent Black Storm
Summary: SG-1 has earned itself another downtime...NOW what are they going to do? [SamJack[Complete]


Title: Juvenile Bonding

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm afraid

Genre: Romance/Humor

Keywords: SG-1, Jack/Sam, Twister, compromising positions, childish activities, downtime, and Jack's cabin.

Spoilers: Nothing, it's clean.

Summary: SG-1, Janet, and Cassie up in Jack's cabin. How much trouble can they get into?

A/N: This is my first Stargate fic, so I apologize for any errors in advance, as I haven't seen any but a few episodes of the show. The little military protocol present is probably a bit more JAG styled than it should be, but that's just a habit and because it's easier to follow.

Thanks to Wadddles52 and Riverstar for beta-ing this for me.

---

It was around the beginning of Summer, the time when everything was just right, the temperatures, the atmosphere, the company and the 'fish' that Jack still repeatedly claimed were in the nearby lake.

"Remind me again, Jack. Exactly why are we up in your cabin and how did we get up here again?" Daniel complained from this uncomfortable position on the mat. They, SG-1, Janet and Cassie, were all at Jack's cabin for the week and playing Twister out of pure boredom, it was either that or fishing, and thankfully, Jack was still unpacking the gear.

"We are up here because Hammond insisted we have some Downtime and you got up here thanks to me and Janet's driving and my irresistible charm." Jack asked, not looking up from where he was sitting in the easy chair checking over the fishing gear.

"Irresistible charm my ass." Sam mumbled from the board where she and Teal'c were spinning the arrow on the 'chance board'. She had long since deserted the 'sirs' and military protocol. As soon as they had hit the highway, Jack had made Sam drop her 'sirs' in fear of getting from 'repetitive Carter's Sir' Syndrome. Not that that would ever have stopped her from making snaky comments.

"You're one to talk Carter." O' Neill shot back.

"Yes, I am. I'm plenty charming." Came the reply as she and her co-conspirator, Teal'c planned their next moved, gesturing frantically to whichever position they thought best. Jack did his best to hold back a snort. Instead of spinning the arrow like the were supposed to, they had long since started to plot there moves to make them more compromising and testing for the participants.

"Red foot blue." Teal'c called out in his deep voice.

"Oh no, I saw that T, stop plotting the moves." Daniel protested from his position, mostly to get out of his states without letting the other's win.

"Are you questioning the decision of the Twister board, Daniel Jackson?" The Jaffa questioned almost mockingly.

Daniel mumbled a "No, Sir", and Janet and Cassie giggled at his lack of success.

Carter looked up from her choice of possible moves and commented. "Daniel, stop whining. It's a game that even children can play. It can't be that hard! It's probably easier than it looks."

"I agree with Sam." Jack piped up, putting his pole down, and offering one of his crazy scenarios. "It's just a couple of dots. Think of them as different types of Jell-O on a table." Five looks of disinterest were quickly sent his way, and he shrugged in defense. "Or not."

"There are 20 spots on the mat. Five colors, five of each color. You arrange your body strategically so that you don't fall, in attempts to out-maneuver and out- last your opponents. It is not rocket science, Daniel Jackson."

"It is actually harder than it looks. Especially when you know that if Daniel makes one wrong move that I could be squished." A teenaged voice drifted from the bottom of the pyramid as she maneuvered herself out from the other players to a more relaxed position.

"For Sam, rocket science might be easier, no offence." Daniel grinned from his spot.

If one looked at it from a different perspective, it was quite an interesting structure of arms, legs, and other limbs. At present, Cassie had a relatively comfortable position, as Sam and Teal'c were not interested in strange twist and suffering positions involving the girl, with all limbs on two hands on blue and two feet on green.

Janet had right hand on green, both feet on red, and left hand on yellow. It was moderately uncomfortable but nowhere near as bad as Daniel's stance. The archeologist had left hand on yellow, left foot on blue, right hand on green and to complicate things, Cassie had taken the liberty of taking up the nearest red spot making Daniel twist to get his foot on red.

"You know, Jack. I'm actually surprised you even have Twister here." Janet speaking for everyone. Jack was prone to odd habits, yes, but even Twister was a bit strange for him.

"So was I. I knew it was around. Never got a chance to play it though." Jack muttered. "Not since Charlie... anyway."

There was an odd and uncomfortable silence, which Sam promptly broke by actually spinning the arrow on the 'chance' board this time. Janet moved easily to put her right hand on a green dot.

By now, Jack had moved from his easy chair and was leaning over Sam's shoulder, assisting them in plotting their moves. He was so close that he could smell her perfume and she could feel the heat radiating from him, but neither minded the closeness. The colonel quickly found something that would probably bring down the trio on the mats.

"Red hand Green, Space Monkey." Jack instructed and exchanged grins with his 2IC, at the civilian archeologist's feeble attempts to extract himself from his predicament. Moving too fast, he accidentally brushed her cheek with his and their gazes locked. Their moment was broken by a large 'Thud' followed by another loud 'Oomph.' And finally by a "Daniel get off me!"

They all burst out laughing, except for Daniel who didn't find it very funny at first but ended up laughing along with them. He felt a hand push on his chest, and looked down to see Janet lying under him and smiling. "As much as I'd like to think that you're hitting on me, could you get off me? No offense but you weigh a ton."

Daniel blushed and quickly moved off the petite doctor and attempted to defend himself. "It's called muscle."

"Yeah right, Space Monkey. They're called archeological stones." Jack quipped.

"Artifacts, if you must. They are not any ordinary rocks, they are wonderfully inter..."

"Blah, blah, blah. They're still rocks." Daniel pouted but gave up.

"Whatever. I'd like to see you play this, Jack. I don't seen how much better you would be at it." The archeologist challenged.

"I'll have you know, I can still hold my own, playing Twister."

"Yeah. Think of it as a dare, Jack." Janet pushed.

Jack tried to think of a way out, if Janet and Daniel were already together on this 'let's- make- Jack-play-Twister' scheme, it would only be a matter of time before Cassie, Teal'c and Sam would try to make him do it as well. He managed to come up with half an idea, but there were no guarantees.

"I'll do it if Carter does it, too." O'Neill said, thinking that Carter would not resort to such childish games. Unfortunately for him, he was wrong.

"Sure, I'll play." Carter said getting up from her position. Leaning over to whisper in her CO's ear. "I'll have you know I've very flexible." She sent a smile his way before offering a hand to help him up. He looked up surprised with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"I never doubted it." He whispered back as he watched her color.

Daniel cleared his throat, and interrupted their little exchange. "I hate to tell you guys this, but we are still here." And received two glares as a response.

"You ready, si- Jack?" Sam asked.

"Bring it on." He threw over his shoulder, holding his hands out, palms face up and flicking his fingers quickly towards himself.

Janet had moved over to sit next to Daniel on the couch, and whispered. "I'm going to get some snacks, this is going to be good. I can tell."

It was indeed good. When Janet returned from getting the aforementioned snacks, she was greatly amused at the scene before her, as were the others. She was sure that somewhere in the rulebook, that it stated that no physical contact in attempts to unbalance your opponent was allowed during the game, Sam and Jack however were out to break all rules.

They were both on the mat on their knees, and hitting and punching each other on the arm. Janet shook her head as she watched the colonel target his second-in-command's soft spot and started to tickle her. Not exactly Black Op's training.

"No! Jack! Stop!" Carter shrieked, in between gasps and laughs. She had her arms pinned down and Jack was sitting on her legs, so she didn't really have anywhere to go.

"Not until you apologize, Carter."

"For what!" Sam asked bravely before unleashing into new peals of laughter.

"Yeah, for what?" Janet asked her daughter, settling down between her and Daniel.

"Sam said that the colonel would suck at Twister and that she would win hands down." Cassie explained. "And you know Jack, one thing leads to another."

Daniel decided to join the conversation and in his two cents. "Do I ever. And the game hasn't even started yet."

The three looked over to the pair on the ground, and then at Teal'c who was observing the scene before him with great interest and noticed their scrutiny and explained, "I see no point in trying to inflict minimal pain on your opponent before playing a juvenile activity. Would the point not be to inflict maximum pain?"

The others shook their heads and watched as Jack spoke, "Do you surrender now, Sam?" Leaning into her face, not giving her much opportunity to say otherwise, but that was kind of the point.

"I...." Sam paused, watching the colonel's defense walls fall for a split second and quickly took control of the situation. "I still agree to the statement that I stated before." With that, she pushed him and moved back so now he was on his stomach, arms pinned down to his side, knee on his back hand on his back.

The others clapped and cheered her on, she grinned and turned back to her victim. "So, shall we begin?"

Biting back another sarcastic remark, he nods and they begin at Janet's call of, "Sam, left foot blue."

"Jack, right foot green."

They continued a while before Daniel quietly suggested that they rig the game. His two female companions agreed and went to sit next to Teal'c who had proved very useful in plotting the last round of Twister.

Once with Teal'c on their side, things started to get interesting. Sam was currently supporting herself with her arms, with her stomach facing up, which would have been okay, if Teal'c hadn't decided to twist her arms around and Jack wasn't positioned as he was.

The colonel was hovering above her, his legs complaining. His right foot was to be on yellow, but Sam had positioned herself so that her body was covering them, so that his choices were to either admit defeat or subject himself to a compromising position.

Not one to do the first option, Jack was stomach down, as if doing push- ups with hands positioned around Sam's head, and his other leg on red. If he was playing against anyone but Sam, he might have had more of a chance, but he wasn't and he was about to collapse when the deep voice of Teal'c deep voice announced that his right foot could be moved to blue which was much more accommodating.

The two Air Force officers maneuvered over and around each other, occasionally brushing limbs, lowering the other's defenses. Sam was getting increasingly suspicious of Teal'c. If he was willing to plot against Daniel, who was to say that he wouldn't plot against her? She looked around for the 'chance' board, from her position hovering about O' Neill, spotting it discarded by the couch.

Jack too, had noticed the lack of use of the board in relation to the game, that and Sam's distracted demeanor. Smothering a mischievous grin, he gently lowered himself to the mat, and knocked his 2IC's hands down from either side of his head.

"What the..?!?" Were the only words that Sam managed to get out of her mouth as she came crashing down onto her commanding officer. The four on the floor, watching, laughed with amusement at the turn of events. They quietened to watch would happen next.

Sam had landed with her head on Jack's chest and her legs tangled with his. The two were still laughing and didn't notice that they had an audience. Jack had involuntarily wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in place so she couldn't get up.

"What the hell was that for?" Carter asked lifting her head from under his chin.

"Amusment. Besides, they were rigging the game, I figured I'd put an end to all that."

Daniel opened his mouth to object but Janet shushed him with a finger on his lips. Cassie and Teal'c exchanged glances at the two couples. This was going to be some week. They turned back to the figures on the mat.

"Jack, are you hitting on me?"

"Me? I would never dare." Jack flashed her an innocent smile that said otherwise.

"Good. Can I get up now?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Guess I got a bit too comfortable." Carter's head whipped up at his comment to see a soft smile grace his face. She leaned down to peck his cheek before she got up.

"What was that for?"

"For surrendering." And went to plunk herself next to Cassie and stuff herself with chips.

"You know, for two officers in the military, the Air Force no less, you guys really aren't that mature." The teenage commented as Jack too came over to much on some snacks.

"Are you saying we are immature?" Carter queried.

"Not at all, just that your mind needs to catch up with your bodies." Cassie answered back cryptically.

"Whatever, whose up to more marshmallows?" Jack asked, ever the sugar-lover. He held up a pack of marshmallows.

"Air force officers my ass." Daniel muttered, he grabbed the package from the colonel's hand before they all got consumed.

They all went outside where they built a fire out of a few logs and sat around roasting marshmallows.

Watching the sweets melt over the fire, Jack was pestered by an incomplete thought.

"Who said I surrendered, Sam?" he whispered into her ear as he scooted closer.

She glanced at him out the corner of her eyes with her lips curved into a sly grin.

"We'll see," she said, "We'll see."

----

Should I do a Sequel or not? Pleaser review! Remember this is a first fic, so please don't flame me if it's strange.


End file.
